The Night That Changed The Braxton's
by Isabella Maree.B
Summary: A one shot revealing what happened after Bella Braxton was attacked when she was 16. Helps to read Picture Perfect before hand! Please review!


**Hey everyone, this is my first one-shot but not my first story. I am currently the author of the story called Picture Perfect and have two other stories in the pipes. This story is about the character Isabella from Picture Perfect so if you haven't read that story then please take a quick look so you will better understand this story although it is not completely necessary it may just help. This one shot is set on the night of her attack and details what happened, how her and her family dealt with it all. Basically it is the stuff that is not explained in detail in Picture Perfect. Now there are only a few things that you should know about this story:**

**Bella and Casey are almost 16 years old  
Heath is 23 years old  
Brax is 27 years old  
Bella is dating a guy called Scott and her best friend is Kelsey **

**I hope you all like, please read and review or send me a PM about what you thought and please don't forget to read Picture Perfect before you read this story otherwise it may not make that much sense. To the people who have and (hopefully) still are reading Picture Perfect be aware that you will see a very different side of Bella and notice the change in between the stories. Hope you all like it. Review please, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

Tonight was the night of one of the biggest parties in Mangrove River, the annual beach bonfire was a huge party thrown once a year, where you would go to dance, drink, get high and have lots of fun. Scott had called me to say that he would meet me at the beach later and the girls had all assigned me to making sure everyone got home alright. I was the responsible one of the group, don't get me wrong I still liked to drink and get high but I was the one who knew when to say no and I didn't often get myself into situations I couldn't get out of. I was the responsible one, Kelsey my best friend since pre-school was the wild child, Ashleigh was the skank who slept with anyone or anything that moved and was proud of it, Marcie was the quiet one who loved to pop pills and Annaliese was the free spirit who loved animals, nature, the environment, boy, drugs and breaking the law.

I stood in front of the full length mirror that hung on the back of my closet door and examined myself. I was wearing a short blue satin strapless dress with my long blonde hair pulled into a loose wavy bun and a pair of super high black stilettos. My make-up was dark and thick with black and silver eye shadow covering my eyelids, heavy black eyeliner inked my lash lines and thick coats of mascara adorned my eyelashes. I grabbed by clutch purse and headed for the door, I got down the stairs and almost to the door when I heard a familiar voice behind me "where are you going dressed like that?" the voice asked, I stopped and spun around slowly on my heels to face my older brother Heath. I was the youngest of four with three older, protective brothers it was hard for me to grow up and have fun. My oldest brother was Brax who had basically raised us since my father many years ago and our mother had fallen in a drunken gambling heap, then there was Heath, he was tall, muscular, tan and tattooed. All my friends thought he was hot and gushed all over him but Heath isn't the type to have just one girl, Heath was a hot head who I got my temper from but deep down under his façade was just a kind, gentle, caring big brother who loved his family and would do anything for them. The youngest of my brothers was Casey who was older than me by two and a half minutes, you guessed it we are twins which makes my the youngest and only female Braxton.

I smiled sweetly at Heath "going to the beach bonfire" I said and he shook his head "not like that you aren't" he said and my eyes slid into slits "yes I am" I said calmly. I watched as Heath lifted his head slightly, squaring me off "you'll give everyone the wrong impression of you" he said and I flicked a strand of hair away from my face "no I won't, I'll be fine" I said my face breaking into a smile when I saw a woman standing in the doorway of his bedroom "Heath you coming back to bed?" she asked in a thick sickly sweet voice, Heath turned and nodded before flicking his hand at her in a shooing motion. The girl quickly disappeared and Heath turned back to face me "what was that you were saying about giving people the wrong impression?" I asked giving him a smug smile before spinning on my heel and heading towards the door "just be careful!" I heard him yell after me "always am" I replied shutting the door and heading down the front steps.

By the time I arrived at the beach there were already plenty of people there, I spotted my friends in the crowd and headed over to them only to have a set of large tan arms wrap around me and pull me around. I looked up to see my boyfriend Scott smiling at me as he leaned forward and kissed me, shoving his tongue down my throat, I knew he was on something and I could smell the beer but I returned the kiss before breaking off after hearing jeering coming from my friends "you made it" Kelsey slurred as she downed some more of her UDL "yeah" I laughed as I grabbed a beer from the Esky beside us. Scott sunk down into the sand and slung his heavy arm around my shoulders, he smelt of stale beer and dope but I didn't say anything. The truth was that I only hung around with these people because they were the only ones who took me in, if I had it my way I would focus more on my school work and my singing which I was still raking in money from but being a Braxton you become typecast as a no-hoper and eventually you begin to believe it, so I started hanging out with the 'cool' crowd, drinking beer or anything I could get my hands on, started smoking and taking drugs and inevitably sleeping around. I wasn't a slut or anything but I definitely wasn't afraid of sleeping with someone for the sake of it, not that I did often but on the days where I felt really bad and was having a tough time it would just seem easier to find some random a wash it away with booze, drugs and sex.

I looked up to see Marcie stumbling over to me, vodka in hand and a bag of pills in the other "BELLLA!" she squealed excitedly tripping forward into my arms, vodka sloshing out of the plastic cup she held in her hand "have some of these they're greattt!" she slurred shoving a bag of small white pills at me, I shook my head "no tonight I am getting everyone home" I said pushing her hand away from me "oh come on-n you only ever do the light stuff like dope or some H, you got to try the hard stuff that will give you a real ride!" she said seriously her eyes wide from the drugs "try some ecstasy" she said again shoving the bag at me. I nodded and removed a small white pill from the bag before pretending to swallow it, when Marcie turned around to deal to the next oblivious drunk I threw the pill into the sand and buried it with my foot. The night flew by quickly and the drinks flowed fast and free as did the drugs. By the end of the night I was left with 4 very drunk, drugged and tired girls. I called them each a taxi and made sure they got into the and paid for their rides before making my way home, the walk home that changed my life forever.

I was walking down River Road, a road that I had walked every day of my life. I walked past my favourite house with the neat white picket fence and carefully trimmed lawn with the bright blossoming rose gardens and sweet smelling jasmine, I passed the now closed corner store, post office and newsagency that I has bought bread, milk, stamps and school supplies from many times before and continued down the street towards the corner. I passed the doggiest house on the street that many had claimed was haunted with its broken windows and shutters with their flaking paint and hanging by a hinge, the long light green and brown grass was off putting along with the rusting metal wire fence but I shook off the shiver and continued onwards. It was then that I passed the alley, the alley that would change me forever. I walked past the pitch black length of concrete when I felt a cold clammy hand cover my mouth and pull me backwards, I felt my shoe fly off my foot as I swung my arms around to try and get loose. I felt a sharp pain as something slammed into my ribs, I looked over and saw the brown of a baseball bat and let out a small whimper as I was thrown to the ground.

I felt my skin graze against the cold, harsh concrete as the bat again pelted my body. I felt it hit me repeatedly, I felt the warm blood oozing out of my wounds onto my now cold and probably blue skin as I tried to picture anything but this. I felt a crunch as what I assumed was a rib breaking and the wind rushed out of me as again I was struck with the bat, again and again and again until finally it all went black. I thought I was dead, I thought that I had finally given up my 16 year battle but I couldn't see the bright white light everyone always talked about, I couldn't see my dead relatives, my precious grandmother who I missed so dearly, all I could see was black then suddenly swirls of colour began to dart across like fireworks and I thought that maybe I wasn't good enough to go to heaven but instead this was my introduction into hell. The bright colours darted past me spectacularly like bright little fireflies. I was beginning to think I wasn't dead at all because I could feel a sharp burning pain in my body. My eyes flicked open and I looked up, I could see the dark night sky with sprinkles of bright white specks scattered all over, I could see trees above me and I could smell blood. It was thick in the air and I knew it was coming from me, I felt an intense burning sensation in my stomach and I slowly moved my head, I saw him bending over my body, my pretty dress ripped and strewn across the alley way. I saw a glint of in the moon and it was then that I realised it was a knife, I was being cut but I felt the strong sensation I wasn't going to die.

I could hear the man whispering something and I strained my ears to hear but as he cut deeper I couldn't help but scream. He looked up at me, his eyes burning wild and laughed, he laughed. I watched, tears stinging my eyes as he laughed at me before shoving a rag in my mouth and pushing my head against the hard concrete, he leant forward and his face was right up near mine, his breath hot on my cold skin "now you will never be able to forget this night, I have marked you and you are now one of mine" he whispered harshly in my ear before moving back down my body and digging the knife into my skin, when he finally stopped he knelt beside me and kissed my forehead "_'_just call me the phantom" he whispered and he was gone. I tried to scream but my throat was bone dry, I tried to move but my body ached so I laid my head against the cold hard concrete of the alley and used all my strength to curl myself into a ball to try and stay warm. I screamed inside my head to my brother, I screamed for him to help me, I begged and pleaded and promised to change my ways but soon enough the darkness took over me again and I didn't know if this time I had done enough.

I felt hands on my body, warm hands, familiar hands. I shifted my head slightly and used as much strength as I could to open my eyes, I saw Casey my twin brother leaning over my sore, bruised, broken and battered body with tears in his eyes unsure of what to do, too scared to touch me in case I would break "get help" I croaked as he stroked my hair. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialled the ambulance, his voice was fast and panicked the vulnerability evident but he continued on before hanging up and looking back down at me "I'm so sorry" he whispered stroking my face as he shrugged out of his jacket and covered my tender body, instantly warming I smiled lightly "it's not your fault" I managed and he shook his head as he moved in closer, the sounds of the ambulance sirens nearing but I couldn't keep awake and I let the darkness take over as Casey begged me to stay awake.

I was sore, I didn't know where I was but it smelt bad and it was cold. I lifted my heavy eyelids and blinked a few times, suddenly a bright light was shone in my eyes "Isabella do you know where you are?" a man asked and I coughed "it's Bella" I uttered and he looked confused "I'm sorry?" he asked again and I licked my lips "it's Bella" I managed and he smiled lightly "right then sorry Bella, my name is Doctor Wright and you are in Summer Bay hospital" he said and I weakly nodded "your brothers have been called and will be down shortly but there is a very worried young man out there, may I send him in?" he asked and I nodded as the nurse helped sit up ever so slightly. Casey rushed into the room, tear stains on his face as he ran across to the bed and took my hand, squeezing it so tightly I thought it might break off "you're okay" he mumbled more tears pouring from his face "of course I'm okay – thanks to you" I said placing my other hand over his. The door opened again and in walked my other two brothers. Brax was substantially taller than Heath and was larger in build, his brown hair was lightly tousled and he was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a button up hoodie, Heath was beside him in his usually attire of board shorts and a loose singlet. They both surged forwards and Casey moved back as they scanned my body "are you okay? What happened?" Brax asked quickly and I shook my head "I don't know the Doctor was waiting for you" I said he nodded before heading out to get Dr Wright.

I sat nervously as the Doctor explained my injuries, he explained that I had 6 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a bruised ankle and a swollen disc in my back. Then he got onto the scariest news of all – the knife wound. I listened carefully as he told me that my attacked had cut deep enough to ensure that I would be left with a permanent scar, there was no way to get rid of it – I was stuck with this horrible reminder for the rest of my life. I could feel the tears burn my eyes but I refused to let it affect me, the doctor handed me a pamphlet on counselling but I crumpled it up tossing it in the bin. I wasn't weak, I didn't need to talk, I needed to be left alone.

Once the boys had left that I night I curled myself into a ball the best I could and let the long held back tears flow freely, they stained my cheeks and burned my face but they fell and I didn't care. I didn't want any of this, all I wanted was for it to all disappear into nothing. The next few weeks flew by as a blur, I had noticed the continuing absence of Casey but I pretended that he was just busy, my friends had been to see me but they were still the same and didn't exactly seem worried that I was in hospital, I ignored the doctors when they told me I wasn't coping, I answered the questions from the police and I pretended to my brothers and finally came the day that I could go home, I packed my bags and gathered the teddies, cards and flowers that my brothers and family friends had sent in and sat patiently on the bed for Brax to come and get me. He walked into the room and a smile spread across his face as he gently kissed my cheek "you all ready to go?" he asked smirking and I smiled lightly "been ready for a week" I replied standing and grabbing a bag "no way" Brax said snatching it from my hand "you aren't carrying anything" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door, not even bothering to argue.

When I arrived home I just couldn't stand to be there so I told Brax I was going to the beach to meet Marcie and I would be back later, I saw the concern flash across his face but he soon hid it obviously realising he couldn't keep me locked up forever. With a nod of his head he moved into the kitchen leaving me free to head to the beach. I walked down the street I had walked and stumbled down many times before but for some reason this time felt different, this time I was different and I didn't want to be. I found Marcie on the beach and winced as she hugged me tightly, when she wasn't stoned out of her brain she was a great girl and lots of fun to be around, we talked for a while before I decided to go and visit Scott. I was kind of mad at him for not visiting me in hospital but I had managed to make myself believe that he just didn't want to see me in hospital like that. I said my goodbyes to Marcie and headed back up the beach in the direction of Scott's place. I knew where he hid his key so I quickly unlocked the door and walked into the familiar boyish living room. I turned as I heard a light bump down the hall and smiled lightly as I walked down the hall to his bedroom.

I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open and stopped, there sitting on top of my boyfriend, wearing no clothes was my best friend. I stared as I felt the rage burn inside me, I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill as I shook my head. Kelsey slipped off him and wrapped a shirt around herself "Belle, this isn't what it looks like" she said slightly afraid "no? so you weren't just screwing my boyfriend?" I asked rudely and she looked taken back "well… um we were just.. um" she stuttered "save it Kelsey I've heard the whole we were just playing line before. You know I never imagined you a slut who does this to her friends. You've really taken a leaf out of Ashleigh's book" I said and I saw a flicker of hurt cross Kelsey's face before it was quickly replaced with a smug smile "what you don't think Ashleigh has done him too?" she said lifting an eyebrow. I looked stunned for a moment as I looked a Scott who was looking at the floor "you are a pig" I spat deathly calm "and you" I said looking over at a slightly shocked Kelsey "you are a disgusting whore" I said turning on my heel and storming out of the house.

My head was spinning as I made my way back down to the beach, how could they do this to me? Had they been doing it all along? I questioned myself "god you are such and idiot!" I spat at myself as I harshly wiped the tears from my face. I spotted Marcie on the beach a short way up and composed myself the best I could "MARCIE!" I called out and she turned, the smile covering her face disappearing as she saw mine "honey what's wrong?" she asked and I shook my head "I just caught Kelsey and Scott together" I said and Marcie gasped "oh god! Seriously!" she said stunned and I nodded "what have you got?" I asked and she chewed her bottom lip "I don't know hon, you're pretty shaken up maybe go home and cool off" she said calmly and I shook my head "Marcie either you give it to me or I'll get it elsewhere" I said and she nodded, digging in her pocket her produced a small clear plastic bag with a few white tablets inside "here take one" she said firmly tipping a small tablet into my hand. I nodded before giving her and hug and heading home.

I walked through the front door to find the place empty. I walked out the back and around to the garage and opened a small cardboard box and pulled out a clear glass bottle from it and downed it. The clear liquid burning my throat as it slipped down, I pulled the tablet from my pocket it and swallowed it, followed by another mouthful of Vodka and then another. It was a while before I woke up and when I did I was happy and energetic, I quickly changed and headed out knowing exactly where I was going. The party was raging when I got there and alcohol was being passed around constantly, I was dancing with some random hot guy when I felt the effects of the pills wearing off, I wasn't hanging out with my usual crowd so I found the first guy I saw and bought some more pills. I felt the effects changing me and making me happy as I continued to dance with this guy who said his name was Owen, soon enough we were in the back of his van doing inappropriate things and before I knew it I was alone, Owen left to find some other chick and I was left to stumble home or find the next available guy, so I did. He claimed his name was Sam but I didn't care he gave me more pills, booze and sex so I was happy. I woke up the next morning in my room, unsure how I got there but tired none the less.

_2 weeks later_

2 weeks had passed and I was out partying, drinking and sleeping with random's almost every night, my brothers had started to notice my odd behaviour but I was clueless. It wasn't until one night when I was at a party and took a dodgy ecstasy tablet that my brothers fully understood the extent of my self destruction. I woke up in the hospital again only this time I had a tube shoved down my throat and I felt as though I had been run over by a train and it was all my own fault. Heath, Brax and Casey all sat in the room with me, Heath paced angrily and Brax just sat silently while Casey never let go of my hand it was hours before someone finally spoke "what were you thinking?" Heath asked the anger and concern evident in his voice "I wasn't" I whispered my throat still sore "why Bella" Brax asked and I felt tears welling up in my eyes "because he won't leave me alone!" I whispered and I saw my brothers soften "who won't?" Brax asked as Heath sat on the end of my bed "the man who hurt me, he is in my dreams and taking the drugs and drinking was the only way to stop him" I cried as the tears flowed freely "Bella we are going to send you to England for a bit to get some help okay" Brax said and I looked alarmed "What! Why I will stop I promise just don't leave me" I said crying uncontrollably "sweetie we are doing this to protect you, as soon as they catch the guy and he is behind bars you will be on the first flight home okay" Brax said stroking my cheek, although I didn't want to go I knew that they were right, being here I would be tempted to take drugs and drink not that I wouldn't over there but being somewhere new might help take my mind off the bad things that haunted me.

"Aunty Louise is going to let you stay with her and she is going to show you around London and places like that and keep you busy as well as getting you some help okay?" Brax said and I nodded "what sort of help?" I asked wearily "she is going to try and find a good councillor for you" he said and I sighed "I don't need a shrink Brax" I said and Brax shook his head "yes you do okay, you need to overcome this, the sooner you do the sooner you can move on okay?" he asked and I smiled weakly giving him a slight nod "that's our Bella" he said as each of my brothers gave me a firm hug letting me know that although it would be tough, things might just work out.

The next few weeks flew by and before I knew it I was getting ready to leave my home for a place so far away I could only imagine what it was like. I had spoken to Aunty Louise and she had warned me that it was heading into winter and I would need to buy some super warm clothes so Brax had given me money and taken me to the city to buy the thinks I needed. I had multiple suitcases packed and filled to their limit but I kept re packing them trying to settle my nerves, before I knew it I was standing in the airport waiting for my flight to be called, I was extremely nervous about my new life waiting for me and I didn't know if or when I would get to come home. "Flight 615 to London now boarding" a voice came over the microphone, I felt the tears burn as I said goodbye to each of my brothers. They each hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek before helping me with my bags to the boarding gates. I blew them a kiss and shakily walked up the air tunnel towards the plane where I sat in the comfortable first class seat Brax had bought and waited for the plane to take off and lead me to a whole new world that I didn't know that I wanted to visit.

I sent a quick text to Brax saying goodbye before the perfectly made up air hostesses did the safety demonstration and the plane's engine started, zooming down the runway the scenery outside the window flew past and the plane tilted into the air, the force pushing me back in my seat as we climbed higher and higher into the air the sight of my home gradually disappearing from my view as we climbed higher and higher into the sky, towards the clouds and beyond to a land so unfamiliar and scary it scared me even more than the thought of facing the man who attacked me.

**? What did you all think? I am not a 100% sure about it and may change it in the future but I wanted to show the downward spiral that Bella went on after being attacked but didn't really want to take the story overseas with her. Do you want to know what happens when she goes over to England because personally I haven't really thought of that so it may take a while. Anyway please review and let me know what you think of my first ever one shot! Did you like it? I wasn't sure how to go with the story, the Bella that you all know is so strong and tough that you think she can get through absolutely anything but I wanted to show her before she developed that extra toughness, as seen in the beginning she was already tough but as you would expect going through something as traumatising as that would change anyone and I wanted to show that part of her that didn't think she could deal with it as you don't see that from Bella often. I wanted to show her as a vulnerable and scared 16 year old girl who is faced with something no-one should have to face. Anyway I hoped you liked it and please feel free to PM me any ideas or stories that you would like to see about Bella, Cooper, Brax, Charlie or any of the characters you like I would love to hear from you and please, please don't forget to review! Dannielle xoxo**


End file.
